Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys
by Shootforthemoon12
Summary: The Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys meet again What will happen? Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all characters and the Gallagher Girls Series
1. Chapter 1

Cammies POV

We are getting ready for our grand entrance into Blackthorne. You see I go to a school for spies. GIRL spies. Our cover is The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. My best friends are Macey McHenry (and before you ask she is the daughter of Senator McHenry), Liz Sutton, and Rebecca Baxter (but be warned call her anything but Bex you will probably wake up in the middle of Cuba not knowing WHO you are or WHERE you are.) We Gallagher Girls did an exchange with Blackthorne our brother school last year where 15 of their best spies their, Now its our turn. And we WILL make an entrance.

Just Like we have our cover Blackthorne has theirs. Though when our cover is being snobby rich chicks theirs is juvinile delinquent boys.

oh and before I completely launch into this story these are my friends:

Macey, the Fashionista

CODE NAME: Peacock

Bex, the fighter

CODE NAME: Duchess

Liz, the Genius

CODE NAME: Bookworm

And then theres me...

CODE NAME: Chameleon

* * *

yes i am the chameleon, you know the pavement artist, the invisiblle girl...well anyways my Mom is the Headmistriss of Gallagher and my Dad is MIA and was one of the BEST Blackthorne students there was.

And I am now one of the BEST spies in the WORLD.

The girls and i were all dressed up in Pink camoflauge skinnny jeans, combat boots, tight black tank tops, and dark makeup with blood red lipstick. we were Beatiful I mean looking at my friends the first thing that popped int my head was Godesses.

Maceys hair was straitened, Bex's was in a high pony, liz's was in a Braid , while mine was in lonflowing curls. We looked Awesome

Now lets stop talking about me and get back to the big entrance and let me say its going to be HUGE.

We positoned ourselves at the Skylights over the Great Halll. in the middle of Breakfast Joe/ Mr. Solomon(AKA my godfather) announced our arrival.

In my comm unit I whispered "Get ready in three...two...one NOW girls."

All 15 of us landed on a diffrent table, doing a backflip on the tables and landing in a split. Then, casually getting up and walking to the podium like we did this every day.

"Boys Meet the Gallagher Girls." Said Joe all of the boys' mouths were Hanging open. accept for Four very happy looking Boys.

All of a sudden grant jumped up and yelled"At your service my british bombshell" all while bowing. Bex squeaked and ran over to grant Flinging her arms around him.

* * *

hmmmm... I dont see my brother...Well speak of the devil and he shall appear...just then Nick walked in looking like a mess. when he saw me his Face broke into a smile.

"Camster"He yelled

"OMG, Nicky!" I missed you so much!" I ran to Him flinging my arms around his Neck and giving him a hug. He spun me around and planted a kiss on my head.

I laughed and gave him another hug before Joe walked over and gave Nick a hug. All of the guys Gasped at the contact between Joe and Nick.I just shrugged it off and Gave Joe a hug too.

After Our little Family reunion Joe and I walked to the stage. I took the Microphone and Offered the boys a challange.

"I will give you 3 minutes to try and find all 15 girls. Liz hit the lights." I said

the lights went out and alll of us girls dissapeared from sight.

* * *

After the lights went back on all of the Girls were off the stage. After 2 and a half minutes all 14 girls accept me were found.

Then when 5 minutes was up i yelled "c'mon Boys you gotta catch me."

then seconds later on the other side of the room I yelled "Give up Yet?" All of the Boys were now all lookin for me accept Joey and Nick they Just laughed.

Then joey grabbed the microphone and said "alright Cammie you can come out now. No need to completely embarrass them."

I obeyed and stepped out from right behind him. All of the guys looked shocked. but the girls and Nick just looked bored.

"now, now, Joey there is no reason to be rude to your goddaughter." I said Smirking.

He just smiled, gave me a hug, and handed me the microphone.

"Girls c'mon up we need to introduce ourselves." They all walked over and I handed the mike to Tina.

After they all went it was my turn "I am Cammie Morgan my mother is headmistriss of gallagher Academy, My father is MIA, My brother is Nick, And my codename is the... Chameleon."

I heard whispering and someone shouted "there is no way your the Chameleon the Chameleon is a guy."

Anger flashed threw me but i calmly asked "what perv said that."

a boy stepped out and yelled."me"

"And whats your Name?" I asked Politely.

he looked confused for a second but answered anyway "Matt"

""well, Matt" I said "even taking into account the sexist pig that you are, i bet I could still beat you in a fight."

"Really?" He asked disbeleif colored his voice.

"Yes, Really"I said getting off the stage and walked over to him "Now are you gonna keep stalling or are you gonna fight me?"

He got mad, fast, but i quickleyy dodged his first punch and swept my legs under them and he fell to the ground knocked out.

"Cameron." Joey Said Glaring atme

"What he asked for it" i stated defensively but still seeing Joey's glare i kneeled down next to him and pressed his pressure point so his pulse jumped. His eyes opened and I bent down and whispered in his ear

"next time you wont be so lucky." I got up and walked out of the Great hall Leaving the boys Gaping after me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bex POV

I watched as Cammie totally like knocked that "matt" guy unconscious. IT WAS BLOODY AMAZING!

Then I grabbed the mike and said

"sorry about that Boys she has a teensy bit of a temper which is understandable considering half, if not more are sexist pigs… anyhoo I am pretty sure she has gone off to some secret passageway somewhere… anyone no any?"

They all looked at me blankly.

"Well I will take that as a no…NICOLAS MORGAN you have got to be kidding me! I mean BLOODY HELL Macey is Cammies best friend do you really think that Cams wouldn't be mad." I exclaimed sick of him checking out Macey. I tried to ignore it. But I mean come on! He isn't even being subtle.

"Did you not learn your lesson last time when Cams kicked your ass for hitting on Katie or you know how you were in the hospital for a WEEK before you could leave or is the K.Y.B maneuver not enough of a reminder every day?" I questioned and his face turned beet red and I smirked.

Someone Yelled "No way she can use that move its illegal!"

"Oh hun," I said sweetly " she has not only used it multiple times on Nick she invented it for him when she was 8 and he kept bragging he was older." I finished it off with a smirk and said "c'mon girls lets eat."

Zach's POV

After the huge entrance all the boys were whispering about how the best pavement artist in the world was a girl. Well except for us we already new who the Chameleon was. What I didn't know was Nick was Cammies brother. Thank God he wasn't my roommate because he would probably strangle me in my sleep. Lately I have been having more and more dreams about Cammie.

That would have been very awkward.

Grant was Practically jumping up and down because Bex was here. And I will admit I am happy to see Cammie but I don't know How to face her after last year. I mean I couldn't contact her but she doesn't know that, she is totally going to kill me. I mean I am an idiot I kissed her in front of the entire school and never seen herm much less talk to her all summer.

I sighed and went to bed.

Cammies POV

I found a secret passageway in one of the hallways of Blackthorne After I walked out of the cafeteria I started wandering down corridors looking for misplaced bricks or gaps in the walls. Finally I found one I pressed on the brick and revealed a hidden tunnel. As I was winding down the tunnels underground I turned into a you would not Believe who I saw on the Couch in there playing with an Iphone…


End file.
